Lynna/History
}} History Lynna woke one day in the middle of a wheat field, under the branches of an old dead oak tree, with a burning pain on her forehead. She possessed no memories of how she had gotten there, appearing as if she had fallen from the sky as no trail lead through the wheat to where she laid. And a trail there should have been as her breath had poisoned all the wheat around her; turning it black and rotten. This confused her greatly but she had no real time to dwell on it before she was discovered by some locals. These people feared the creature before them that has destroyed their crops, their livelihoods. The poison that spilled from her mouth threatened them all and they reacted as any would. They attacked. She excepted little else and responded in kind. She was the only thing to leave that field alive. This would become a familiar pattern to Lynna. She would move to one area to the next only to be hunted each time. Knights, warriors, adventures and the like would come after her for glory, for rewards, for fame. A high price was set on her head to kill the beast. But she was not a blameless victim, no matter how much she likes to claim she is, she poisoned the land, water and air all around her and cared little for those that suffered from it. They were beneath her. They were prey. She felt nothing for them. It all felt so familiar to her. A distant memory she couldn’t quite grasp. One rainy night, while making her way through a pine forest, Lynna came across something or someone new. She could not smell them or feel them through the ground but she could feel them in the air and hear their voice. This person was not here to kill her, she felt no killer intent from them just curiosity. This spiked her own curiosity and for a long time the two just observe each other. Lynna’s patience ran out first and she challenged the newcomer. Surprising them as ‘worm don’t normally talk, then again they don’t get to be quite as big as you are’. This insulted and angered Lynna. Finally having had enough of not being able to ‘see’ the person in front of her Lynna used a spell she knew, she wasn’t quite sure how she knew it, to switch forms; to become human(ish). This surprised the new comer even more, ‘worm do not have that sort of magic’. But for the first time in weeks, maybe months, she could see clearly and could see the person before her was just a shadow. A shadow in the form of man. She could not kill a shadow so questioned him instead. The shadow, whom she nicknamed Hatty, because he looked like he was wearing a top hat, was fascinated by her. He was able to convince her that staying in human form, no matter how weak she thought it was, was a good idea as the hunters wouldn’t find her and it was easier to talk to her like this. Also the amount of energy/magic is also took to change left her near exhaustion and in a very vulnerable, weak state. She knew much about the forest fauna and flora but nothing of magic or familiars or history or of the Higher Beings; in fact she seemed highly offended when he brought them (the Higher Beings) up but couldn’t say why. Hatty took it upon himself to teach her and quickly found her a willing student. She could not read or write but she was thirsty for knowledge, learning quickly from him. She even began to dabble in magic or though she still seems distrustful of it. The two stayed together for a few months before Hatty made a request of Lynna. He wanted her to travel south and locate someone for him in the city of Almaria. When she asked why he couldn’t do it himself, it sounded like too much effort for her to bother with, he admitted it was because he had upset someone one (“Big surprise there.” “Shut it.”) and was unable to enter the city. During the ‘discussion’ of her going, Hatty shared his theory that the burn mark on her forehead was from a magic spell and it had been used to seal or steal her memories of before she woke under the oak tree. Lynna agreed this this idea, theorizing that she could have made her way to the oak in human form, which would explain why there was no poison trail, to met someone; once there they used magic on her for unknown reasons. After this she agreed to go to Almaria believing she would be able to find someone that would recognize the symbol burned into her as Hatty did not know it. As she travelled south, Lynna came across a small creature made of fire that would not leave her alone, no matter how hard she kicked it. It just kept coming back. Finally she gave in and let it follow her which somehow lead to it riding around in her cleavage. “So who is this guys?” “A hatter.” “A hatter?” “I need a new hat. A stylish one.” “.....I hate you.” “pfff No you don’t.” Plot References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories